Videl
"I can't go out like this... I'm the daughter of Mr. Satan!" — Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming | Race=Human| FamConnect= Goku (Father-in-law) Chi-Chi (Mother-in-law) Hercule (Father) Miguel (Mother) Goten (Brother-in-law) Future Gohan (Husband, alternate timeline) Gohan (Husband) Pan (Daughter) Goku Jr. (Great-Grandson) }} Videl is a character in Dragon Ball Z and GT. She is a human. , Lucy Small (in GT) (Filipino & Visayan) Filipina Pamintuan (in DBZ & DBGT). Videl is the daughter and only child of Mr. Satan and Miguel. Mr. Satan is very protective of her, especially in respect to boys. She grew up learning Martial Arts hoping to be as great as her father, when in fact, unknown to herself she was already better than him. She is a tough, tomboyish character, raised with fame all around her. In keeping with the name puns of Dragon Ball and DBZ, her name is an anagram of ' Devil'; since her father's original Japanese name is Mr. Satan (Hercule in edited dub and in Viz's censored manga, giving it the "A for all ages" label). She is the wife of Gohan. Appearance Videl is a fair-skinned (pale skin color in the anime series) young child and young woman of average height with a slender frame yet athletic physique. She has blue eyes and straight black hair with side bangs and short strands over her forehead. Over the course of the series, Videl has had five different hairstyles: she originally had low pigtails reaching past her shoulder, while learning to fly from Gohan. At the end of Dragon Ball Z, her hair is flat with cropped spiky style bangs and the sides reaching down to her style of a bob cut reaching her cheeks and has bangs to frame her face. In Dragon Ball Super, her hair reached down to her shoulders with bang and red headband. In Dragon Ball GT, Videl's hair grows long, reaching her lower back and done in a braided ponytail with a few strands hanging over her forehead and ears. In her first appearances, Videl usually wears a long white shirt that went past her waist with tight black spandex compression shorts that reach her upper thighs, black gloves, green shoes, and gold hair clips for her pigtails. After she learned how to fly, she wears a white sleeveless loose shirt, a pink T-shirt, black spandex short shorts, black gloves, and yellow boots. In the beginning in both Gather for the Tournament episode and the movie Broly: The Second Coming, she retains this outfit only her black spandex short shorts are replaced with a black capris. After Videl was healed with a Senzu Bean-- and for the majority of the Buu Saga-- she wears white pants, a blue and orange "FIGHT" t-shirt with an orange long-sleeved shirt underneath (white in the original manga), orange shoes and retains her short hair. During Broly - Second Coming, she wears a bright maroon dress with a green cloth wrapping around the waist, with a large hat and grey stockings. In Fusion Reborn, she wears clothes similar to her Buu Saga outfit only with alternate colors. In Wrath of the Dragon, she wears a yellow long-sleeved shirt and a white mini skirt that reached her upper thighs. The final attire she ever wore as a teen, before the 28th World Tournament, was a blue dress with a pink vest, blue thigh-high stockings, and pink loafers. She also wore this during the dance party that Bulma hosted to celebrate Majin Buu's defeat. At the end of the series, she wears a red dress and a red mini skirt with her hair grown back. Between the end of Dragon Ball Z to Dragon Ball GT, Videl's hair grows back to its length, reaching her hips and is done up in a long braid. In Dragon Ball Super, Videl is first seen with her current chin-length hair and has had it ever since. She originally sported a pink sweater-dress that reached her upper thighs, with a red stripe around the chest area, along with black tights and bright pink shoes with darker pink soles. For Bulma's party throughout the Battle of Gods Saga, she changed her style to a red dress with a devil face mark on the chest, black leggings and white boots. There is one scene in an episode of Dragon Ball Super where Videl isn't wearing her leggings. This is most likely because of an animation error. For the Resurrection F saga, she sports a plain red dress with her normal current hairstyle, black tights and white high heel shoes. Her design changed drastically from a teenage tomboy style to a typical house-wife style, indicating how much Videl has mellowed out to becoming more domestic character than before. In Dragon Ball GT, Videl wears an outfit similar to Android 18's first outfit; a light blue denim jacket and skirt with a yellow short sleeve undershirt, dark gray leggings with white folded sleeves at the edge, brown belt and her yellow boots from her second outfit. In the Shadow Dragon saga, her short sleeve undershirt from her main outfit is pink. Videl looks nothing like her father, which means she must have looked a lot like her late mother. Her child outfit attire is the purple long-sleeved shirt with the teddy face on the front, grey shorts, purple shoes, and purple bows tied in pigtails. In her preteen years of 10 years old and later she's turned 11 years old on her birthday during the Cell Saga, she's a little bit short height and has a small body than Gohan. On her 11th birthday party, later she's wore change into the white t-shirt, long-sleeve purple shirt underneath, black capris, pink bows for the pigtails, and yellow shoes. She wears a white shirt with tight black spandex compression shorts that reach her upper thighs, black gloves, green shoes, and gold hair clips that she's sneak up to see Gohan fight Cell in the Cell Games to hide behind the rocks with her listening device without Cell noticed her in her hiding spot. The gold hair pieces that Videl wears in her pigtails (Buu Saga) actually belonged to her late mother, Miguel. As a young child, Videl was always fascinated by these gold hair pieces because to her they were beautiful, and she would always try to put them on to play pretend from her birthday. After Miguel passed away, it was revealed that Miguel wrapped them in a small gift-box on her birthday and her father was going to give them to Videl personally as a gift. Videl's character design is purportedly based off of "Fasha" (Vasha/Seripa), a female Saiyan from the Bardock special. The child and preteen version of herself in the anime series during the Cell Saga that she's did appears. At the end of Dragon Ball Z, her attitude was much more leveled off; her temperament from earlier episodes softened considerably. Personality Videl is a tough, tomboyish character, raised with fame all around her. She's feisty and stubborn, compared to Bulma's personality, who is happy and easy-going. After blackmailing Gohan to enter the tournament and teach her the levitation technique (using ki energy to fly), she gradually starts to fall in love with him, for his kind and honest heart. She later becomes the wife of Gohan and mother of Pan. She was a young child as a preteen the same age as Gohan, that she was meek, soft and sweet child to meeting Gohan as they were children at the Cell Games for the first time during on the Cell Games Saga of the Cell Saga. But she's been being hurt and insulated by Cell called her a "poor orphan" in front of her father, his students and Z Fighters. She's felt like too scared of Cell, because he's the pure evil, cold-hearted, ruthless villain to terrorize the world and destroy the entire Universe. She's getting scared of Cell, he's going to kill her to see Gohan's hidden powers. Gohan was refused to let them insult her and her father with mean nicknames and came to her defense from Cell and Cell Juniors that he's felt similar to her since he's having a relationship with his mother is overprotective nature of him and loss of his father. She's was getting too uncomfortable with her father's overprotective nature of her from the teenage boys. Gohan was unaware about the young Satan girl's feelings towards him. As Gohan's wife, she is very caring and motherly to everyone. She has a calmer tone to her voice and no longer has a rough, fiery vibe anymore. She also proves to have extreme faith in Gohan, such as when Barry Kahn showed her pictures of Gohan being kissed by Cocoa Amaguri and pretended to console her, Videl lashed out at him, saying that Barry was pathetic, and stating that Gohan must've had a reason to do what he did. Later, after Gohan defeats the infected Barry Khan, Videl hugs Gohan and exclaims that she loved him. Videl enjoys Caesar salad and Okonomiyaki,2 a type of Japanese pancake. She is left handed, as seen when she pitches a baseball, and writes with her left hand.,4 however in Take Flight, Videl and in manga chapter 428, she holds chopsticks while eating rice with her right hand, so it seems she's ambidextrous. Biography Background Videl was born in Age 756. Videl grew up learning martial arts, hoping to be as great as her father, when in fact, unknown to herself, she was already better and stronger than him. On May 7 of Age 767, when she was 11, Videl won in the Junior Division of the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament. Her mother left Mr. Satan and their daughter Videl at one point, leaving only the two of them in their family.5 But they have got loads of servants.5 Her father is very protective of her, especially in respect to boys, only allowing her to have a boyfriend if he was stronger than him, which Videl thought was impossible (until Gohan came along as he's now a 17-year-old high school teenager after Cell died by Gohan from 7 years ago and meets his family and friends in Majin Buu Saga) and she misses her mother, who's died and passed away at the disease after she gives birth to her, since she was still a baby and raised by her father in her whole life until she reach her teen years. History Dragon Ball Z Great Saiyaman Saga After blackmailing Gohan to teach her the Levitate technique (Using Ki energy to fly), she gradually starts to fall in love with him, for his kind and honest heart. In her spare time, Videl helps the police and fights crime in Satan City. She becomes suspicious of Gohan after meeting him on his first day at Orange Star High School, and she even follows him for a brief time to learn more about him. Videl eventually discovers Gohan’s secret identity as the Great Saiyaman, after she and Gohan are involved in an attempt to return a baby dinosaur to its rightful parents, and using a blackmail-type of threat she gets him to teach her how to fly. In a matter of days, she learns how to fly, and starts to develop a liking for Gohan. She even cut her hair because he had told her the day before that long hair will only get in the way during a fight (she initially thought he just liked girls with short hair). There was an awkward moment when Chi-Chi asks Gohan whether he is going to marry Videl, which embarrasses him while Videl remains bemused. Despite the relentless teasing from friends (such as Krillin), Videl and Gohan develop a sweet kind of relationship. World Tournament Saga Videl becomes very strong for a human, and enters the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, only to be beaten nearly to death by Spopovich in a slanted match. Gohan carries her to the infirmary, where he returns later to heal her with a Senzu Bean. She thanks him for it, though Hercule freaks out, suspicious of the boy, insisting she be checked up for poisoning. Babidi Saga When she sees Gohan in mortal danger from a ki drain she tries to save him from an opponent she has no chance of beating and is stopped only by being restrained by Goku. She readily believes Gohan after he confesses he beat Super Perfect Cell, coming to the conclusion that he was the golden-haired boy at the Cell Games, seven years ago, and suspecting that her father was not telling the truth. She initially wants to come and help with the fight, but realising that the enemy is out of her league decides to turn back, promising Gohan that she'll date him when he returns. Fusion Saga After hearing about Gohan's supposed death at the hands of Majin Buu, she breaks down crying and confesses her love for him. While everyone presumes Gohan dead, she's the only one who is convinced that he still lives, somehow sensing that fact. However she couldn't escape from Super Buu alive, as she was turned into chocolate and consumed by Super Buu. Kid Buu Saga In an anime-exclusive filler only, she ends up in heaven and searches for Gohan, along with Dabura, Chi-Chi and Bulma, but they cannot find him. However, even though she is dead, Videl is convinced that Gohan is still alive. This commitment to Gohan convinces the once evil Dabura that he is in the presence of true love, a feeling he never knew before, which embarrasses Videl since Chi-Chi is present. She doesn't know that Gohan passes away when Kid Buu annihilates Earth. After both she and Gohan come back to life and they meet again, Videl is happy at seeing 'the big jerk' again. Later, she becomes Gohan's partner in fighting crime as The Great Saiyaman II, sporting a similar outfit and participating in the same poses she earlier found ridiculous. Some years later she eventually marries Gohan, giving birth to a daughter named Pan. Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Ten years later in Dragon Ball GT, she help prepares the space ship for Goku, Trunks, and Goten to search for the Black Star Dragon Balls throughout the galaxy. Baby Saga In the Baby Saga, she and her husband get possessed by Baby. Videl noticed on the Planet Vegeta (renamed Planet Tuffle), that Pan was helping others to become normal. Videl kicked Pan out of the air, demanding that she stopped with such actions, and to become one of Baby's underlings. Videl and Gohan almost killed their own daughter, since Baby ordered them to, but Uub intercepted and saved Pan. Videl is cured with the Sacred Water. Super 17 Saga During the 30th World Tournament she observes with her husband, Gohan, as Pan and Goku compete. During the battle against Super 17, she wants to fight along with the Z fighters (wearing her Great Saiyaman outfit no less), however, Goku and Android 18 have done the job already. Shadow Dragon Saga In the end, she has no fights against the Shadow Dragons. After the defeat of Omega Shenron, she and her family live in peace. By the end of the series, she has likely died of old age, as Pan, her daughter, is shown to have a grandson. Dragon Ball Z Movies She appears in the movies Broly: The Second Coming, Fusion Reborn and Wrath of the Dragon. Broly: The Second Coming Videl was in a quest for collecting the Dragon Balls, along with Goten and Trunks. At that time only the four-star ball was remaining and the rest of them were in the bag, when a tiff occurs between Videl and Trunks for collecting the last dragonball. This results in them losing the dragonball, admist a flock of birds. They start searching for the ball and as usual Goten and Trunks start to feel hungry. So Videl and the half-Saiyans were forced to rest in a village nearby. Videl, on reaching the village, comes to know that a girl was going to be sacrificed that day, as a treat to a local beast which has terrorized the village. So, she and the half-Saiyan duo take matters in their hands and decide to go after the beast themselves. Goten and Trunks defeated the beast with little effort and the three enjoyed a huge banquet at the village. The next day, Videl hears a yell and rushes to the seaside spot. There, she finds Broly, who has come to the village for taking revenge against Goku. She gives a lone fight as Goten and Trunks were fast asleep, but is easily defeated by the Legendary Super Saiyan. She is left unconscious in the sea, half drowned. Later, when she gains consciousness, she finds Gohan fighting with Broly and the former asks her to stay clear, as there was a lot of danger around and was pleased that she was alive. When Broly delivers a huge blast, all the fighters except Gohan become unconscious. When Videl gains her consciousness she throws the piece of crystal that she has collected towards Broly in an effort to distract him and let Gohan gain an upper hand. She then meets Gohan at the end complaining why he hadn't helped her when she was drowning, which starts a petty telling off at Gohan, concluding the story with Trunks' sentence, "This is the way they communicate". Fusion Reborn Videl appears in Fusion Reborn, initially, at Gohan's home, helping Chi-Chi with the dishes, when she is called by the police to help them clean the mess in the city. They go to the city to witness that they are being encroached by the living dead. Gohan and Trunks collect the dragonballs in the meantime and a wish is made to Shenron to restore natural order, which is not granted. Gohan and Videl together as a team keep the people safe from the zombies, while Goten and Trunks team up to defeat The Dictator. Videl and Gohan, after finishing their assignment, go to some unknown place. Later, they are shown in the end, when the half-Saiyan duo tells them that they have been spying on them all the time, and they saw Gohan and Videl kissing each other. Gohan and Videl are both shocked and embarrassed to know this and Gohan pleads not to tell this to his mom, giving a funny ending to the movie. Wrath of the Dragon Videl and Gohan simultaneously enter the class after thrashing some goons in the city, when Videl gets a call from the police that a man (Hoi) was threatening to jump. Gohan and Videl immediately go to rescue the man, who is very arrogant, and jumps when Videl loses her temper. Gohan, however, rescues him and takes him to some fountain park. There, the man introduces himself as Hoi, and asks Gohan to help him open a music box which has imprisoned Tapion, a hero from the South Galaxy. Gohan and Videl try in vain to open it and hence start to find the dragonballs to wish Shenron himself to open it. Due to this, Tapion was released and Hoi started behaving differently, which clearly caught the eye of Videl. Later, that day, a huge monster (the lower part of Hirudegarn), starts destroying the city. When Gohan and Videl come to know about this, they quickly commission themselves in order to save the city. Here they find a monster nearly twenty stories high, threatening the entire city. Gohan and Videl start fighting with the monster and Gohan is forced to unleash his Mystic Saiyan form, to fight with the monster. He defeats the monster with relative ease, when he finds that it's vulnerable the moment after it attacks. The monster vanishes out of nowhere and Videl quickly catches some movement in the top of the building. Gohan determines that as Hoi and comes to know that he was the man behind all these series of events. Later, Videl is shown fighting the fully-developed Hirudegarn, which defeats her with little effort. Voice actresses * Japanese dub: Yūko Minaguchi, Shino Kakinuma (Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special, Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods special edition, and Dragon Ball Kai) * Ocean Group dub: Moneca Stori * FUNimation dub: Kara Edwards (most media); Susan Huber (Dragon Ball GT); Brina Palencia (Super Dragon Ball Z) * Blue Water dub: Jennifer Holder * English Bang Zoom! dub: Erika Harlacher * Latin American dub: Carola Vázquez, Monica Manjarrez (DBZ ep. 200 only) * Filipino & Visayan dubs: Filipina Pamintuan * Italian dub: Cinzia Massironi, Federica De Bortoli * Portuguese dub: Fernanda Figueiredo (DBZ), Joana Castro (Dragon Ball Super) * Brazilian Portuguese dub: Melissa Garcia * Spanish dub: Mercedes Hoyos * German dub: Anna Carlsson * Hungarian dub: Anita Böhm * Catalan dub: Eva Lluch (Dragon Ball Z); Rosa Guillén (Dragon Ball GT) * Polish dub: Monika Kwiatkowska * Albanian dub: Anisa Dervishi * French Dub: Brigitte Lecordier (most media), Annabelle Roux (episodes 203 to 213 of DBZ), Jennifer Fauveau (Dragon Ball Z Kai onwards) Major Battles * Videl vs. Criminals * Videl vs. Great Saiyaman (Anime only) * Videl vs. Spopovich *; Films *;* Videl vs. Broly (Super Saiyan) *;* Videl vs. Hirudegarn Trivia Her name is an anagram of "devil"; since her father's original Japanese name is Mr. Satan. * Videl's car, seen in the introduction, has "666" written on the side of it, in further relation to the Satanic references (her name being an anagram for "Devil" and her father's professional name being Mr. Satan). * In the episode "Blackmail", both Gohan and Bulma referred to her as Videl Satan, however, in the Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide, Akira Toriyama states that "Mr. Satan" is actually a ringname for her father. * During the World Martial Arts Tournament, when the spectators are shown cheering in episode 216, there is a sign nearby saying "Bidel" with a "B" . In later episodes, another sign is shown saying "Beedel". ** In the 1990s edition of the Spanish manga, her name is written as "Biddle". * Videl and her mother-in-law Chi-Chi have a couple of things in common with each other. Both are powerful martial artists (though not as strong as their Saiyan husbands or children) who have fought in the World Tournament, and at some point both were raised by their wealthy fathers. Both are also the first women to have given birth to Saiyan-human hybrids that are the first known hybrids of their kind, with Gohan being the first known half-Saiyan, and Pan being the first quarter-Saiyan. * Videl has the distinction of being the first World Martial Arts Tournament Junior Division champion. This makes her the only known female Martial Arts Champion of any tournament (or division). * Videl's hobby is being an ally of justice.2 * Videl's favorite food is okonomi-yaki and caesar salad.2 * Videl's favorite vehicle is air bike.2 * Despite her and her father's names, being based off Satanic traits, the two are quite heroic and love justice, which was a factor that lead Videl to heaven during the Buu Saga filler. * Both Goten and Videl share the same voice actresses in the English dub by Funimation and the French dub. * Videl's new haircut shorter hairstyle and pale skin tone is the similar of Fasha. * Videl being born in Age 757 rather than the original Age 756. * Videl and Gohan are the physically same age. * Videl and Gohan are the same age from age 4 years through preteen 10-11 years old into 17-18 years old teenagers. * Her father, Mr. Satan is the Martial Artist and her mother, Miguel is the Singer. * While her fate being unknown in Future timeline (not counting Dragon Ball Super, in which she was erased by Future Zen-Oh or killed by Goku Black or Fused Zamasu), in Xenoverse 2 if your mentor is Future Gohan, and you talk to Mark, he asks what is the deal with him and Future Videl in that timeline. * Videl is born in Age 756 (according to the manga) and Age 757 according to Super Perfect Guide for the anime). * Videl is one year older than Gohan in the manga, meaning that she was at least 18 years old in her debut (and already a legal adult at that time) and 28 at the end of the original story, but is the same age as him in the anime. Gallery VidelSatanSaiyamanSaga01.png Teen_Videl.jpg VidelGSMS02.png VidelElbow.png VidelSatanSaiyamanSaga02.png Videlshorthair.jpg 1946.png DragonBallZUncutHD-_Trunks_Videl_Goten_Wallpaper_bc7p.jpg NatadeVidel.png ShyVidel.png Saiyamen.jpg Videl_and_Gohan_in_a_car.jpg Videl_Zenkai_Royale.jpg SatanEnd7(DBZ2SB).png Power and abilities Unlike other fighters, who have a balanced mix of physical and energy-based techniques, Videl uses only pure physical attacks. Even Videl's Ultimate Blast is her Rush-type attack. *'Eagle Kick' * Videl Rush *'Flight': The power to levitate and fly. * Desperado Rush * High Speed Rush * Videl's Close Call Transformations Great Saiyagirl Videl as the Great Saiyagirl Great Saiyagirl, also known as Great Saiyaman No. 2 (グレートサイヤマン２号, Gurēto Saiyaman 2-Gō), is Videl's transformation.8 After Kid Buu's defeat, Videl began using a similar costume to fight criminals. Her very first appearance as the Great Saiyaman No. 2 is near the end of Dragon Ball Z, in the episode "Celebrations with Majin Buu", where she and Gohan attempt to stop a robbery. Videl also appears as Great Saiyawoman in Wrath of the Dragon and in Dragon Ball GT. Keep in mind that this version doesn't apear in the manga, most likely as Videl stated that Gohan's poses suck. Fusions Pandel Main article: Pandel''Pandel is the EX-Fusion of Videl and Pan that was introduced in ''Dragon Ball Fusions. Great Saiyaman 12 Main article: Great Saiyaman 12''Great Saiyaman 12 is the EX-fusion of Gohan (as Great Saiyaman) and Videl (as Great Saiyaman 2) that was introduced in ''Dragon Ball Fusions. Video games Videl has been a playable character in: *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' (With Great Saiyaman 2 costume and moveset as a transformation) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' (With Great Saiyaman 2 costume and moveset as a transformation) *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' (For one fight only) *''Super Dragon Ball Z'' es:Videl From Dragon Ball Wiki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Characters who can fly Category:Humans Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Females